Don't you dare
by AlphaFeels
Summary: MerlinxDamon and maybe a little Merthur, a little Mergana! You don't likey don't read!
1. To turn or not to turn?

**I do not own Merlin or the Vampire Diaries :( they belong to the BBC and L.J Smith, but if I did well they would go like this.**

**I hope you enjoy it, don't judge it's been a long time since I wrote guy on guy.  
><strong>

Chapter 1: Don't you dare.

'You can't turn him!' Stefan argued; as he flailed his arms around with his face all puffed up like a demented squirrel. 'Do you even know if he'd survive? He isn't human! If you loved Merlin even a little you wouldn't even think about turning him.' Damon rolled his eyes at his brother, Merlin was strong enough he'd survive. 'DAMON! You're not even listening are you?'

'Shut up Stefan. Maybe Merlin wants this, hmm what about that? What if Elena asked for that, could you turn her down, would you say no?' He snapped back in reply, his eyes wide staring back at his little brother.

'And does he? Have you asked him? Have you Damon? Maybe Merlin doesn't want to gamble with his life like you!' Stefan countered giving him a look that said I-am-right-so-ha.

'God Stefan when did you become such a dick? I though you'd grown out of that.' Damon threw back as he stormed off. Probably to go and see Merlin, no doubt. Stefan regretted being harsh with his brother, Damon really loved Merlin. He knew of course that he'd die for the boy, he'd never known his brother so intoxicated by anyone not since Katherine and there was the added fact this time that the feeling was mutual. Merlin was like a lost puppy without Damon.

-x-x-

Hands and lips. Teeth! Damon gasped as Merlin's hips rocked against his, sending spasms up his spine, it wasn't often that Merlin took charge but when he did! _Gawd_! With every moan that escaped Damon's lips Merlin drove deeper and harder, his nails raking down the vampire's chest as he shook with pleasure, his eyes burning like the sun. Merlin's lips crushed against Damon's feeling each moan and gasp against his tongue. He could feel Damon's fingers knotting his hair, he could hear the change in his breathing. The vampire was near climax but Merlin was not about to let him cum so easily. Not yet anyway…

'No don't stop-' Damon gasped against Merlin's jaw.

'I can't- anymore- we've been at it for hours…' the burning gold light slowly leaving his eyes as his body relaxed against his lover his eyes closing as he fell into an exhausted sleep without another word. Damon closed his eyes excepting momentary defeat he too fell asleep but not before plotting his victory. It was still dark when Merlin woke up.

Moans, gasps and the sound strained bed springs filled the darkness.

'Please- stop' 'please I can't take it anymore' 'Damon ple- AAAH' Merlin's back arched as Damon forced his way inside. His hips working almost robotically in, out and in again in time with Merlin's screams. Screams of pain, screams of pleasure. Merlin was so tight and hot! Even now after only a few minutes Damon doubted whether he would last any longer at this rate. He reached his hand out to relieve the wizard, his hand pumping in time with his hips. Merlin's body was so soft, so fragile but with each crash of heat that rolled of Merlin, each bead of sweat, Damon's mind became more clouded, fuelled by lust nothing else mattered. He pushed deeper into Merlin, the tip of his dick* brushing against Merlin's prostate, forcing guttered moans from between the raven haired boy's lips.

'You know you're enjoying this-' Damon broke off as Merlin ran his tongue up Damon's neck and into his ear. 'God- AH- MERLIN!' he panted, as Merlin bit into his neck so hard he drew blood. The sickly sweet smell filled his nostrils, the sound of Merlin lapping it up filled his ears, the piercing feel of fangs cutting into his lip.

'Bite me' Merlin whispered into his ear as he stretched his neck out. Fingers knotting tighter into his hair as Damon pulled him forwards, his mouth open his fangs out. Merlin was lost to ecstasy as Damon filled him with his fangs and hot cum. Merlin felt himself spilling out onto Damon's chest, eyes burning as the crimson fog took him under again.

'I love you Merlin' Damon whispered before falling asleep too.

Their relationship wasn't perfect but it worked, most of the time. A wizard and a vampire. Damon and Merlin.

-x-x-

That night neither Damon nor Merlin hear or noticed the dark haired woman sneaking in through the back door…


	2. Look what the cat dragged in

***Warning and spoilers this chapter contains lady parts, i.e. Merlin and Morgana getting busy. I know, I know but everyone needs a past (full of mistakes ;D)**

'MORGANA!' cried Merlin as he staggered into his kitchen in only Damon's boxers.

'Good morning Merlin' Morgana replied cheerfully, winking as she noticed the WAY too big boxers slipping down. 'They're a bit too big don't you think Merlin, not that I'm complaining. Coffee?' she asked as she waved a mug in the direction of a blushing Merlin.

'Yes please. Morgana why are you here?' flustered asked before taking a small sip of his coffee.

'Don't you want to know how I got in?'

'Well know that you mention it yes, how did you get in?'

'Lock + Magic = open door, but I was going to knock I swear but I uh heard what you were getting up to so I just let myself in.' her eyes gleaming as she blushed a deep red, that was one of the problems with being near another magical person, telepathy and from the looks of it Merlin had been broadcasting quite loudly.

-x-x-

**Three years before. **

_I wonder if he's single, actually that doesn't matter I wonder if he likes girls? Oh God he just looked over. He's still looking. Man those eyes what I wouldn't do-_

Well that's quite enough I think, Merlin thought as he gathered his things and started to leave, he really didn't want to be stuck in a public place while being mentally undressed and more- Merlin shivered.

'HEY! Emrys, wait up' oh no Merlin thought she's following me as he sped up trying to get away from Morgana Le'Fays internal babble. He wondered how people managed to put on a plain face while thinking such things not that he wasn't impressed by the accuracy and detail of her thoughts he just didn't want to be hard at school were everyone could see. Really he wouldn't have minded helping Le'Fay out with her fantasies…

'Merlin' Morgana gasped as Merlin abruptly stopped. 'Hi I was just I saw you and I want –' she never finished her sentence because Merlin had sealed her lips shut with a kiss, her hot breath licking against his wet lips her chest rising and falling quickly as her heart banged madly against her chest. Looking deep into Merlin's eyes she opened her mouth and let him slide in his tongue along with images, words and sounds that spilled into her head. She blinked as she stared at the golden eyes that had replaced the blue.

-x-x-

'So you two were together?' Damon asked as he sulked on the sofa as Morgana and Merlin buzzed around the kitchen.

'Completely' Morgana sighed dreamily, as Merlin coughed uncomfortably, that stupid glimmer was back in her eyes again. Damon had walked in on the two of them while completely naked which of course had sent Morgana into a fit of giggles. He hadn't heard Merlin's earlier shriek because of the shower so he had no idea that there was a woman in the house so wet and covered in bubbles he'd sought Merlin out to take care of the problem that was the throbbing hardness between his legs only to find a lady-clone of Merlin only lady-clone was ten times worse no a million times worse than Merlin!

_Thick and wet. Sweat dripping and she ground her hips against him forcing him further inside stretching against the tightness until she felt as if she'd choke. The wetness dripping down her legs her breath coming out in gasps as she held back screams- _

'Morgana! Stop it.' Merlin said almost sternly, Damon was impressed but also annoyed and slightly jealous by what Le'Fay might have been sharing.

'But it was such a lovely memory Merlin…' she trailed off, as she excused herself.

'Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?'

'Yes Damon, she is.' The young sorcerer sighed as he leaned into the arms of a disgusted Damon while trying to peel off the images Morgana was plastering over his brain. It had been quite a while since Merlin had gone off lady parts, but he wasn't looking back the thought made him want to heave.


	3. Sweaty dreams are made of these

**Warning: Sexing business do not read if ya don't like it! **

Morgana woke up feeling very turned on, she didn't really know why but it didn't take long to figure out. She lay back, opening up completely to let it all spill in.

_Merlin gasped as the vampire, as Damon bit deeply into Merlin's thigh. Blood dripping onto the bed sheets. 'Mo- more' Merlin begged his fingers digging into the pillow under his head. 'Only if you ask nicely' Damon purred mouth dripping in crimson. 'Please, plea- oh god yes-' Damon's tongue flicked against the head of Merlin's swollen member sending the young wizard into a fit of shivers. Reluctantly Damon stopped his lips brushing the very tip of Merlin, 'Do you want me to?' 'Yes' came the shaky reply and with that the vampire sank his teeth deep into Merlin…_ *****

The show was over as Morgana hear with her ears and mind the sound of Merlin's climax, moans and screams echoing through the walls.

-x-x-

'Are you two ever not at 'it'?' Morgana asked as an anaemic Merlin shuffled painfully into the bathroom several hours later.

'Not really,' the idiot grinned obviously reliving some thought, a thought he had blocked from Morgana.

'You know there really isn't much point blocking that out I heard everything this morning, last night, yesterday afternoon, yesterday morning-'

'All right I get it, I get it.' Merlin mumbled waving his hands around to get Morgana to shut up. 'Could you get out I need a shower'.

'I've seen everything before; go ahead I'm just putting on my make-up.' Morgana replied completely non-plused.

'Damon would kill you.' The young wizard said trying to make his voice strong but it just came out shaky.

'Merlin are you alr-' but Merlin never heard what she said because as she spoke his vision blurred, his knees gave way and he went crashing down hearing Morgana scream as he hit the floor before everything went black…

***get it he bit Merlin's pee-pee XD **

**Thanks for reading more to come ;) get it? No? Fair enough it wasn't really funny. **


	4. Wake me up inside!

'Merlin? Merlin!' cried Morgana tears dripping down her face, her shaking hands trying to wake Merlin up but he didn't so much as breathe.

'What are you shouting about so ear- MERLIN? Get out of the way! Merlin? Merlin can you hear me? Oh god.' And without hesitating Damon lifted his wrist to his mouth and tore deeply into it before pressing it against Merlin's pale lips forcing the wizard to swallow the crimson liquid. After a few moments Merlin began to respond his eyelids flickered and his fingers wrapped around Damon's wrist pulling it closer.

'He won't turn into a- a vampire will he?' Morgana asked in a whisper as she warily took a step backwards from the unconscious Merlin.

'No but we will have to watch him because if he gets himself killed in the next couple days he'll become a vampire,' Damon paused thinking about what he'd just said 'actually he might just die. I have no idea whether magical creatures can become vampires.' Damon secretly hoped that they could, because just one lifetime with Merlin just wasn't enough.

-x-x-

'Damon. I want… Damon…' Merlin mumbled in his sleep much to the disgust of the blonde-haired-not-Damon sitting in a chair next to Merlin.

'He's going to be out for hours even after having Damon's blood.' Gana sighed as she rested her hands on the blonde's shoulders. 'Come on, we should leave him alone.' She gentle squeezed trying to distract him from the sleeping wizard.

'I don't like that he's with Damon. He's a vampire.'

'You know that's not the reason, you're jealous and you just want Merlin for yourself-!' Morgana gasped as Damon appeared in the door way. She hoped that Damon hadn't heard the last part of their conversation.

'Damon.'

'Arthur.'

-x-x-

**Later that night:**

'A- A- Arthur?' Merlin stammered stopping in his tracks. He'd been looking for Damon, he had not expected to see Arthur Pendragon, he hadn't ever planned on seeing Arthur ever again and Arthur had made it clear he felt the same so why now was he sitting in Merlin's living room like he belonged there?

'What are you doing up, you still look really pale.' Arthur said looking concerned as he took a step towards a shaking Merlin.

'NO! Please don't touch me.'

'Merlin you're up?' came Damon's voice from somewhere behind Merlin.

'Get him out I can't have him in my house.'

'But Merlin it's different, I'm different. I'm not going to hurt you.'

'Damon now! Please!' Merlin demanded as he leaned against the wall for support.

'Get your hands OFF ME!' Arthur shouted as he shoved away from Damon, taking step after step closer to Merlin, hands outstretched as if to touch him.

'GET OUT!' Merlin screamed his eyes burning gold as invisible hands dragged Arthur out of the door and into the night, he sank to the floor as the door slammed in Arthur Pendragon's face.

'You're alright, you're alright, I've got you.' Damon repeated as he held a sobbing Merlin. 'He's gone and I won't let him anywhere near you again.' He whispered as he kissed the top of Merlin's head before lifting him up in his arms like an infant that weighed nothing. 'You need to rest, I'll let Morgana know I'm leaving so if you need anything you should ask her, you know the way you do with your minds I don't want you leaving this bed until you've had some rest.'

'No, Damon please stay with me.' Merlin begged, clinging onto the vampire as if couldn't breath without him.

'Merlin we can't- if I stay we are just sleeping, nothing else. Alright?'

'Just hold me.'

And within minutes of crawling under the covers the young sorcerer was snoring gently.


	5. Kinda important notice

**I'm taking a break from this if you didn't figure that out yet… sorry I' just going through a Merthur crazed faze. So when I'm fed up with them I'll get back to writing this but chapter five is a fluffy dialog thing and I've kinda lost interest in it but I'm sure after a week or so I'll have another wave of inspiration, I'm not promising anything it might be shit but you'll have to wait and see. I might not write anything until tvd is back on tv so… soz**

**xxx**


End file.
